1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of hand tools and it is designed to create means to combine several commonly used hand tools into one unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, efforts were made to simplify or combine tools, but unfortunately, in most cases, these efforts resulted in partial success only. This revolutionary new invention contains a carefully chosen and well-coordinated group of tools to gain better utility.